objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pencil Returns
This is the official sequel to Pencil vs. Batman. *'When? '''The day after the celebration. *'Where?' Kenya, like every other episode. For those of you who don't know where Kenya is, it is in Eastern Africa. Scene 1: Go For It! *'Match: I can't believe Firey broke up with me! *Pencil: It's been three years. *'''Match: Yeah, but still! (camera pans to Lightbulb and Hot Dog) *'Lightbulb': Hi, Hot Dog. *'Hot Dog': Ah! Don't eat me! *'Lightbulb': Onga! What did I do? *'Hot Dog': It's a long story. In the Hotdogistani Revolution, we were refugees in a bitter war. The phrase 'Hi, hot dogs' has been taken as an insult. *'Lightbulb': You just said it. (long pause) *'Pencil': So, who do you like? *'Match': Bane! *'Pencil': Okay, there is something wrong with your brain. I'm your BEFF and I still think you're kind of weird. *'Match': What do you mean? *'Pencil': I have two reasons. One: you personally executed him. Two: he ate your friend! *'Match': Can we still recover him? *'Pencil': Fine. B A N E. *''(screen says error) Automatic Robot Voice: Sorry. I cannot recover Bane. *'''Pencil: Why not? *'A.R.V.': He or she is in Ouatieusse du Bee, France. *'Golgi Body': I think I've been there! *'Pencil': How? It sounds like 'What used to be France'. *'Pencil Jr': Everything went from France to here to volunteer to be sandwiches: the Arc du Triomphe, the Louvre, Paris Disneyland, even the Eiffel Tower! *'Eiffel Tower': Bonjour, mes amis! Je suis venu ici avec un peu de conseil d'un Livre qui est très ''well-read! *'Book: N'es essayez pas même c'avec moi! *'''Pencil: Book, you speak French? *'Book': Yeah! *'Pencil': That's amazing! I speak Walloon! (No offence to Northern Belgians, she can speak Flemish too) *'Match': Let's go to Ouatieusse du Bee! Scene 2: The Movie Set in Isolation *'Announcer': They travelled past Kenya to the Sahara Desert, through the Middle East, passing Italy and Switzerland, and finally going to France. *'Match': Omg! I'm like tired! I walked, like, 10 000 kilometres! *'Pen': Well, we're here. *'Ruby': And look! There's a sign saying where we are! *'Yaretzi': This place looks so deserted. *'Zona': Except for a bush! And a building that says Stage 1. *'Yaretzi': Why'd they say Stage 1? *'Bane': Alright, we're ready for Scene 2! Action! *'Match': I wonder what Scene 2-Action means. *'Golf Ball': Probably a plot for evilness! *'Amyloplast': Oh my starch! Can we go in? *'Leafy': It'd probably be rude to go in there. *'Match': I'm going in. *'Pencil': Wait! Don't g- She never listens. *'Match': Hey, Bane. You're not xylophagous, eh? *'Bane': Well, you ruined our scene! We're making a movie. It's called Hello, Sausage! *'Sausage': Hello! *'Match': What's happening? *'Bane': We're actors! I was pretending to eat Sausage. Wasn't that good? *'Match': Yeah! *'Bane': The way that you executed me... was hot. *''(Match faints) ''Pencil: She's been in there, like, forever. (She sees Match fainted on the ground) ''Omg! What happened? *'Bane': Your friend fainted. *'Sausage': Whilst we were making a movie. *'Pencil': So, who are you people really? *'Bane': Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Antonio Niño. *'Sausage': And I'm Sausage. Frankfurter. *'Pencil': Okay. So do you want to join our alliance? *'Antonio': Yeah! *'Sausage': We'd love t- oh. I'm already in. *'Antonio': And I'm sorry I ate your friend. It was an act, but I just didn't want you to feel alarmed. Who are we fighting again? *'Mitochondria: Batman! *'''Antonio: Eugh. I never liked that beast with its ugliness. *'Sausage': I know, right? That thing is so loved in the human world. *'Pencil': Maybe humans enjoy looking at ugly things. We're, like, Yeah, yeah awesome! *'Match': And Batman is Ugh! Ugh! I'm a troll who has suffocating eylids. Scene 3: Depressing Losses *'Pen Jr': Er, Pencil? Why do they call our enemy the Dark Knight? *'Pencil Jr': Perhaps everything runs away in a 3000 km radius, so now day is night whenever Batman ever gets released from prison. *'Cloudy': Got that right! I had to travel all the way to Douala five years ago. The hotels were decent and expensive. *'Pencil Jr': Wow! And I was just guessing! *'Nickel': You're always guessing. That's why I broke up with- *'Pencil Jr': Get lost! I broke up with you first! (she gets her temper from her mum. Camera pans to Antonio surrounded by a few girls) Celestine: So, how was Guatemala? *'Antonio': (fakely) Terrific! ''(flashback) I was playing with my friend Alexandrioyo Dihil-Jahabiwabiwa- *'''Match: Omg, I know him! *'Antonio': (as a young boy in the flashback) ''¡Páseme la bola!'' *'Alexandrioyo': Lo ciento, no puedo. *'Antonio': ¿Por qué no? *'Alexandrioyo': Su madre tiene maletas, y pienso que ella le está yendo. *''(her car drives away)'' Antonio: ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿Y qué hecho? ''After that, I had to move to England with a foster family and since my foster dad was into exercising, he made my muscles, um, larger. *'Match': And the best part is that he's all mine! *'Celestine': Let's, like, go girls. This selfish brat's got him. *'Match': So about your muscular system, which takes up, like, 90% of your- ''(speech fades out and goes to Pencil) *'Pen': So about our sudden holiday to Uganda,-''' Something's on your arm. *''(It's Rico the Ridler) ''Rico: Hey, Pencil. I saved a reservation for us at the Villains' Club. *'''Pencil: Omg, for like the last time, I'm married. And we're neither villains nor heroes, we're the Submarine Sandwich alliance. And you telling riddles to the kids won't help either! *'Avadh': We're here. *'Gelatin': Hey, that's my line! *''(Pencil opens the door. It turns out that Blocky stayed home.) Blocky: Pencil? I've got to ask you something. Could you bring back Batman'''e? *'Pencil': No! I, I just can't. The world will be in danger. *'Blocky': I said Batmane. *Not Batman. *'Pencil': Okay. But I told Pen to make Batman-proof glasses just in case. Okay. B. (shakes between every letter) ''A. T. M. A. N. E. *(as fast as a little rabbit, Batman leaps out of the Recovery Center. Everyone is shocked. Pen starts handing out safety glasses. It's too late.'' Half of the people who didn't get them are dead because of his ugliness.) 'Match': No worries! I've got intimidation. You all just chant ugly! Ugly! *'Everyone': Ugly! Ugly! Ugly! Ugly! *'Radio': (singing Daphne and Celeste's UGLY) ''Ugly! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly! *'Pencil': Now in Arabic! Cabiyah! Cabiyah! *'Everyone': Cabiyah! Cabiyah! Cabiyah! *'Batman: Medusa POWER!!!!! Roar! *'''Yaretzi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *'Pencil': Noooooooooooooo! Alright. You can let Cloudy stay at an expensive hotel, even eat our friend! But you never do anything to my daughter. Like turn her into s-s-s-stone. You should taste your own medicine. Wait, what do I do? *'Ice Cube': Sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me. Sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me! STICKS AND STONES WILL BREAK MY BONES, BUT WORDS WILL NEVER HURT ME!! *'Pencil': Hey, that's offensive to my mum! And Rocky! *'Match': And besides, we could hear you from here. *'Needle': Don't worry! I've got it! *'Pin': Me too! (Her, Needle and their variations make a bed for Batman to lay on) *'Batman': Ow! That hurts! (His armpit is a stink laser. It makes Spongy converge, and now the pins and needles, as well as Match are dead.) *'Pencil': You murdered her, er, them! *'Bow': I've got my chair! (''chair is flung at the villain) *'Pencil Jr': (handing them out to the junior alliance) ''Poison dart frog for you, botulinum toxin for you, polonium samples for you! Don't worry, they're covered! Now just throw them at that thing over there. *'Batman': I'll reverse that! *'Pencil Jr': Aaah! Don't scare me with your ugliness! *'Batman': I won't, you mean like this? ''(she is stone) *'Announcer': Many fights later. *'Batman': Oh yeah? Well, Pen should have married Ulip instead of you! *'Pencil': Oh, that tears it! (throws a desk and Bomby, the last survivor explodes. The villain is defeated.) Omg! What have I done? All of my friends have died because of Batman! I have an idea. (scene next goes to her picking out a recovery center) Korean verb conjugator, no. Alphabet sorter, no. Aha! Recovery Center! (types in everybody's name) Scene 4: Back on Track! *'Announcer': And so, Pencil typed in everyone's name to go back to life. It was a tedious process, but she just needed her alliance. *'Pencil': And P U F F B A L L. *'Puffball': Yay! I'm recovered! Even though, I didn't like you much during BFDIA, because you were always too, uh, but thank you for, recovering meeeeeee! *''(The Bat signal lights up. It burns Match's eyes) Match': Aaaaaaah! Omg, my eye's on fire! What is that thing? *'Pencil': Oh, that's the bat signal. It means that's someone is going ''(the smile leaves her face) ''to die. *'Match': Well, let's see how many times it'll show. It won't be much! ''(it only lit up once) *'Pencil': Who is that one person? *'Clarinet Ligature': It surely isn't me. *''(Then a huge commotion breaks out about who will die)'' Pencil: People, calm down! Even though I don't know who will die, it certainly won't be any of us sandwiches. We've got power! *'Match': And we help people! *'Pin': Aaaaaaaaaaah! *'Pen': Pin's in trouble!' '(she opens her parachute) *'Pencil': She needs Pen's help! That parachute is dangerous! *'Pen': I've got this. (cuts Pin's parachute with scissors) *'Pin': Why'd you do that? *'Pen': Parachutes were the reason you get eliminated in Season 4. *'Pin': Yeah! It wasn't fair! *'Pen': If I had a parachute, Pencil and I wouldn't have ever gotten married! *'Pin': You have a point, kind of. *'Match': So we should recover Batman to show that abomination who's boss! *'Everyone': Yeah! *'Pencil': B A T M A N! (doesn't press ENTER yet) Is everyone ready? *'Everyone': Yeah! *'Earth Globe': I've got my Bat Trap! *'Sausage': And I've got the peanut butter! *'Pencil': Awesome! We're ready. *''(they all hide under one bush, and if riding in a 15 m limousine is hard, then the 10 cm bush is nearly'' impossible) Batman: Is anyone here? I need to ruin someone's life, but-peanut butter!'' '(Sausage presses the button, and he is trapped) No! Noo! No! I have nothing but this rock! (Pencil puts on the special glasses, and quickly ''''scurries away.')'' *'Batman's Automatic Voice': Arch enemy detected. Fire rock. Scene 5: Earth's Ugliest City *'Batman': (Batman throws the rock at Pencil, and she is dead.) ''YES! YES! Evil wins! ''(the whole audience is extremely shocked because good must always triumph evil. Everybody is silently crying and mourning the major sandwich's loss.) *'Marshmallow': I should probably use my time machine. I installed a new voice! *'Puffball': Or possibly we shall learn the secret of the universe. *'Everyone': Yay! (They flew not too far, just to the moon. Then they land in Batman's dictator city, Gotham) *'Estigua (Pencil's mum)': Onde estamos nós? *'Zona': I hope we aren't far, 'cause my favourite talk show in on KTN, like right now: Enterprise Kenya. *'Pencil Jr': You're not the average eight-year old. Just saying. *'Eraser': Get me out of this dump. *'Marshmallow': I think now is the time where we should use the time machine. *'Pen': Yeah. *'Time Machine Voice': Going to April 10, 1894. *'Marshmallow': It's not supposed to do that! *''(They all flash back to 1894, where Gotham City was unnamed whilst the mayor makes a speech) ''Mayor: And so, all unsightly mothers will give birth to hideous children after this day. The skies shall be purple, and the sun shall never shine. *'Match': This is, like, sad. *'Pen': I should probably rename this city. *'Amyloplast': And change the rubbish bin, eh? *'Mayor': Does anyone have bids for names? *'Townsperson #1': Ugly City! *'Mayor': Nice! *'Townsperson #2': City of Sunlessness and Unattractiveness! *'Mayor': Well-thought! *'Pen': How about Meili Areumdaun! *'Mayor': But that means beautiful in Chinese and Corean! (back then, Korea was spelt with a C) *'Pen': Exactly. (then half of the girls decorate the town) *'Mayor': Wow! I can't believe that ina- *'Teardrop': Don't say it, please. Wow! I never realised talking can be so much fun! *'Match': You know Antonio, we have, like, so much in common. You like listening to Oesch's die Dritten, I love listening to Oesch's die Dritten! *'Antonio': And you like throwing your enemies down 324-metre towers. *'Match': How do you know? *'Antonio': I can predict the future! *'Match': Me too! Also, I hear a rumour that you'd want to destroy Gotham- er, Meili Areumdae. *'Antonio': I don't want to destroy this beautiful place. Only when it's ugly. I just wanted to get rid of it to make it beautiful, like the nice cerulean sky and you. *'Match': Aw, you're so kind. *'Antonio': Listen, I have something to tell you. I have to go to- *'Mayor': You people can change this rubbish spot into a luxury holiday! I hearby declare, that all mothers will raise the most beautiful children after today. The skies shall be cerulean, and the sun shall shine until 8:30 every night! Here is a cheque of US$100,000! *'Bubble': Soyarrie! We can't toyake your moiney! We're Koinyan. *'Mayor': That's okay. Sayonara, shonen shojo! Scene 6: Speeches *''(they fly back to their hometown. Batman was trying to pry open the gold room. Queen Kanaz Aldhahab, treasure of gold has been trapped in there)'' Teardrop: (whispering) ''What is that bat monster doing in there? I thought that was supposed to be beautiful! *'Pen': Apparently that was supposed to be an exception.'' *'Match': Can we show this gross, disgusting monstrosity who's, like, in charge now? *'Eraser': Oh yeah, the plan. We dig through the ground like gophers, and thet we do whatever we want. *'Pen': But this is my house! Wait. We have an emergency pipe. *'Pencil Jr': Since when do we use the emergency pipe? *'Pen': Right now! (''they are in the ground. One by one, they appear out of the tubes.) *'Batman': Give me the queen! *'Pen': If you want the gold, you have to get past me. *'Match': And me. *'Golf Ball': And me! *'Announcer': 899,997 'And me''s later.'' *'Amyloplast': And me. *'Bomb': A-a-a-a-a-a-and m-m-meee. *'Batman': Are you ganging up on me? Because I'm going to destroy all nine hundred thousand of you mean things like I did with your president, the useless little writing utensil. *'Pen': Take that back, you ugly termagant! Pencil was the most wonderful wife I could ever have. She was my three favourite things, smart, pretty and competitive during BFDI.' '''I loved the day when we just started dating and I gave her a box of chocolates. *'Everyone': Aww. *'Pen': But now she's an angel (who has a halo), and it's all because of you! ''(takes his cap off) *'Match': You haven't ever taken your cap off since you were eight; which was 1997! I remember the whole day. *'Zona': Oh, so that's what it looks like. *'Pen': I use it only for the worst emergencies. So I can finally use this point to stab a bat! (stabs Batman's metatarsals, or whatever ugly things have on their feet) *'Eraser': (quietly) ''Match, your turn. *'Match': Being Pencil's best Estiguan mother invented the Estiguan Alliance System: the modern version is her alliance on BFDI friend forever was most likely the best thing that ever happened to me. She was always teaching me Swahili words and, it's just bad for everyone to, like, cope with whatever happened. *'Eraser': Now for the kids. *'Pencil Jr': All right. It's an honour to be here, since she one who had passed away-'' (starting tearing up) *'Teardrop': Hey! A mini-me! (silent moment) ''Oh, sorry. *'Pencil Jr': Anyways, she was the best mum ever! She never usually yelled at us, but that's because we were most always good. I am sad of her loss and that I'm filling in for the other kids' speeches. Scene 7: She's Back, and Better! *'Pencil': Oh my graphite, I'm, like, back! *'Everyone': Yay! ''(the crowd is now celebrating Pencil being revived!) *'Match': How did you, like, get back? *'Pencil': If Meili Areumdaun needs a sandwich, I'm your sandwichine! *'Batman': Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now GIVE ME THE GOLD! *'Pin': Guess what? I've pinned your legs to this carpet so you can't move, again! *'Needle': With my help, of course! *'Pink Pin': I've got his arms! *'Match': Omg, I'll light fire on its back! *'Batman': Roar! *'Match': Your ugliness doesn't scare me anymore. *'Pencil': Me neither. Last one to its head is a rotten egg! *'Firey': Coming! *'Leafy': Firey! Go get the arms with me! *'Firey': Fine. *'Pen': Golf Ball, since you can drive the limousine armless and terribly, just drive it now! *'Golf Ball': Terribly? (runs to get the limousine) *'Pencil Jr': Since the poison dart frogs are currently sleeping, it will be awaken by being thrown. Oh, BTW, these are the exact things my Aunt Match, my mum and her stalker used whilst she was on the set of BFDIA! Now on the count of three- (camera pans to hot dog biting Batman) *'Hot Dog Jr': How do you like it now, Mr Minikuidesu! *'Book': Don't forget the freeze potion, Gelatin. *'Gelatin': I've got enough to freeze this gorgon. (the thing gets frozen) *'Teardrop': (yelling at Batman's ear) ''HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW, YOU EURYALE! *(Teardrop's friend, Glycol screams in its other ear) ''Glycol: YOU ARE SO UGLY, GARGOYLES' EYES SHATTER LIKE GLASS! *'Antonio': (punching Batman in the leg) ''Oh, you think Eraser is your ally? Or Snowball? Or Blocky? Well no! *'Sausage': I know. We're making so much progress! *'Rocky: Bleh! *'''Pen Jr: I'll call 999. *'Coiny': Don't worry, little boy. We've got this under control. Wait. (talking to himself) ''It looks as if a mob of submarine sandwiches is having fun! Oh my mint, I have to join! ''(to Pen) ''So, what are you doing right now? *'Pen': Playing hockey on Batman's frozen body against Leafy. First one into its nostril wins! *'Coiny': But Batman's nostril's so large! Like a cave! *'Pen': Tell me about it. *(after everyone was done having a little party) ''Nickel: Batman, meet the Villain Melting Furnace. *'Pencil': But I wanted to throw my bubble solution in its mouth! *'Zona': And I wanted to sprinkle exploding cyanide into its-- *'Nickel': Sorry, people. (it's the thing right next to the Metal Melting Furnace in episode 23. He melts the body and everyone is happy.) *'Everyone': Hooray! *'Avadh': It took a few films and my unfairly skewed personality by DC Comics, but I finally won against that troll! *'Teardrop': Thank goodness we got that over. Party at the president of NSOTNKYJTDLLUPEFSBMISANTH's house? *'Everyone': Yeah! Scene 8: Backyard Party *''(there is suddenly a large backyard party in Pencil's backyard. The theme is "We Destroyed an Ugly Villain". The most popular music in Kenya is playing: SautiSol and Nameless, to name some of it. Also, Western music is playing, at Pencil Jr.'s request)'' Pencil: I won't ever, ever recover that thing again! *'Match': Well, it's gone, and we have a feast ahead of us! *''(In another part of their large yard, Leafy, Bubble and Firey are eating yoylecake) ''Bubble:' '''This yoylecake is deloishous! *'Leafy': I know, right! The only thing that's missing is yoylejuice. *(The Automatic Robot Servant brings yoylejuice to the trio) ''Firey: Wow. I didn't know that Pencil was that rich! *'Bubble': That's why I abandoned my oy-riginal alloyance to be with yoyou! THE SEMI-END. There's the credits and epilogue. Scene Epilogue *'Pencil': (at Match's house that night) ''I brought you something! *'Match': But it's three months to Hanukkah! And I don't feel like talking. *'Pencil': Like, why? *'Match': Antonio went to join the New Kenyan Justice League! *'Pencil': Look what I got! *(it's a custom made Antonio plush) ''Match: Omg, it's just what I wanted! *'Pencil': And it doubles as a radio! *'Antonio plush': Hello. It's me, Antonio, or as many of you know me as Bane. Some people have heard that I've joined the New Kenyan Justice League; a submarine sandwich alliance to protect innocent civilians from crime, evil and ugliness, regardless of Wikipedia and the hideous menace's own wiki calling me a villain. I want to thank the main members of my old alliance: Pen, Pencil and my girlfriend, Match. I thank her for her help in bringing me into saving the Earth, and if you're out there, I, l- l- l- love you. *''(a crowd gathers around her) ''Everyone: Aww! *'Antonio plush': Also, here's a promise ring made out of (sorry if I'm disgusting) ''Batman's gallbladder. It even has its small intestine as the circle! *'Most people: Eww! THE END! Music used in the (according to the original) Thanks to this for helping me identify the composers for the SpongeBob music! *"New Friendly" (Kevin MacLeod): Plays during the beginning. *'''iPencil.2O's theme song (Original): The theme song. *'"Buccaneer Overture" (David Arkentone)': Plays when the main characters are travelling to Ouatieusse du Bee. *'"Astronauts' March" (Sam Spence)': Plays when everyone marches from OdB to Pencil's house. *'"Tales from the Swamp A" (Ron Goodwin)': ‘Batman'e'?’ *'"House of Horror" #10.05 (W Merrick Farran)': Batman nearly destroys the recovery center by its repulsiveness. *'"UGLY" (Daphne & Celeste)': The music playing on the radio. *'"Dramatic Cue D" (Ronald Hamner)': Plays when everyone lies dead. *'"On the Beach" (Kapono Beamer)"': ‘And so, Pencil typed in everyone's name to go back to life.’ *'"Drama Sting 3" (unknown)': Plays when the bat signal burns Match's eyes, and everyone's arguing who will die. *'"Adventurers" (Larry Hochman)': Plays when Pen flies with a parachute, saving Pin from falling on the ground and dying. *'"Kaili Aloha" (George de Fretes)': Plays when Batman slowly slingshots Pencil with a rock. *'"Für Elise" (Ludwig von Beethoven)': Plays when the characters land at Gotham City, which is now Meili Areumdaun. *'"Powder Snow" (Gerhard Trede)': Plays when the girls decorate Meili Areumdaun. (this is a reference to the scene in which SpongeBob and Patrick decorate their golf course in "A Friendly Game") *'"Frankenstein's Niece" (Gregor F Narholz)': Plays whilst everyone, hiding under the tubes, pop out one-by-one. *'"Whisper from the Past" (Gregor F Narholz)': Plays when Pencil Jr. says her sad speech. *'"Wargames Linking Section F" (Keith Mansfield)': ‘GIVE ME THE GOLD!’ *'"Trepak" (Pyotr Tchaikovsky)': Everyone tries to beat up the Dark Knight. *'"Vacation B" (Kapono Beamer)': First part of the party. *'Various songs (by SautiSol, Nameless, Carly Rae Jepsen, PSY and One Direction)': The music playing on the radio. *'"Hawaiian Happiness" (Jon Jelmer)': Plays during the end of the episode. Category:Pencil Category:Match Category:Teardrop Category:Pen Category:Golf Ball Category:Tennis Ball Category:Knife Category:Ruby Category:Amyloplast Category:Organelle Category:Fan fiction